


The Sixth of January

by SeviineSilverSight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), No Pronouns for Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Non-Binary Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Non-Gendered Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Tags May Change, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, here i go again putting more tags than necessary on my work whoops, oh yeah this is also, so have fun with that haha, tags will be changed/updated with each new chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviineSilverSight/pseuds/SeviineSilverSight
Summary: It's the sixth of January in the Devildom.(tags to be added)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Sixth of January

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! Thank you all for your response to my last work, I'm just honestly awed and grateful that I got so much positive feedback. I know I vanished for a while, but I'm going to try posting some more again! I hope you all enjoy!

Today had been a perfectly normal day. You had gone to your classes, where nothing unusual happened, spent time with the brothers, where nothing unusual happened, and as night fell in the Devildom, nothing unusual happened. You retired to your room, and began to get ready for bed. After putting on your pajamas, brushing your teeth, texting Asmodeus that no, you would not be joining him in the bath tonight, and making sure your assignments were in your bag, ready for tomorrow’s classes, you began the final task of the day.

After a couple minutes of moving things around your room, you stepped back to take a break and study the placement of the items around your room.

In the rightmost corner of your room, you had pulled everything out of your closet and thrown it into a pile. In the leftmost corner, you had made a precarious stack of every item you could find and balance. You walked slowly to it, staring at it for a few seconds, before quickly slapping the center of the tower, scattering items all across your room in a mess that would take hours to pick up. You nodded, and left your room, tip-toeing around the mess, and making your way to Mammon’s room.

Knocking on his door, you waited for a response. You heard the sound of somebody groaning as they got out of bed, and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing a tired Mammon, with no shirt on, and too tired to care.

“Whaddya want?”

“Do you have a hammer I can borrow for a minute or so?”

He blinked in confusion, eyes narrowing as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“…What?”  
“I need to borrow a hammer. Just for a minute.”

“What makes ya think I have a hammer?”

“Gut instinct? If you let me borrow one, I’ll let you go shopping with my card tomorrow, with no limits on how much you can buy.”

Mammon’s eyes lit up, and he turned back into his room.

“I dunno what you need a hammer for, but that sounds like a deal to me! I think I have some tools I sto-borrowed from some demon a while back.”

You leaned against the doorframe as Mammon continued talking to himself while searching through his room. Looking at the wood, you traced the grain with a finger, seeing where the paint was wearing thin. Mammon’s shout of joy interrupted your thoughts, as he ran back towards you.

“Found one! This’ll work for ya, right?”

“Yup, looks perfect. Thanks, Mammon.”

“Don’t forget yer promise! I have some bags I’ve been eyein’, and I wanna get ‘em!”

You walked back to your room, still covered in the rubble of your tower of stuff. Making your way to your bed, where you had placed your bag, you set the hammer down next to you. Carefully pulling out the laptop you recently bought with your hard-earned paycheck from Hell’s Kitchen, you set it in front of you, opening it.

You ran a finger across the top, admiring the sleek finish and spotless keyboard. The screen lit up, with a cheerful chime and the Karasu logo appearing in a light purple.

You picked up the hammer and sighed.

Two minutes later, the screen was completely shattered, over half of the keys were either missing or obliterated, and the two halves were barely hanging together. You haphazardly picked it up and threw it onto the floor, where the crunch made you wince.

You set the hammer down on your dresser, resolving to return it to Mammon tomorrow.

Just as you were about to jump into bed and go to sleep, you noticed your curtains fluttering in some small breeze.

You stood still for a moment, before carefully stepping over the wreckage of your laptop, and standing next to your window. With a quick and violent motion, you ripped the curtains down, knocking the rod down. You tore the curtains apart, grimacing. Fabric tore under your nails, and you took a moment to admire the quality, before resuming your destruction.

Throwing the curtain shreds onto your floor, you settled under your covers, closing your eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

In all, despite your determination to create havoc in your room, it had been a completely normal day. No shocking revelations about anything, no heart-stopping moments, no out-of-the-ordinary antics from the brothers. Completely and utterly unusual.

However…

This was the fifteenth time in a row that you had been through the same day.

This was the fifteen day in a row where nothing unusual happened, where every action was the same, from how much Beel ate at breakfast to how many times Lucifer yelled at Mammon.

This was the fifteenth time in a row that it had been the sixth of January, and the fourteenth time that you had seemed to be the only one realizing that this was still the sixth of January.

Tonight marked the tenth night of you piling all of your clothes in the corner.

Tonight marked the eighth night of you creating a massive mess across your floor.

Tonight marked the third night of you smashing your laptop until it was nearly unrecognizable.

And tonight marked the first night of you tearing your curtains apart.

Tonight was the fifteenth time you had gone to sleep on the evening of the sixth of January.

All of which was pretty damn unusual.

And so as sleep overtook you, you prayed that when you woke up, your room would look exactly as you left it.


End file.
